


The Peril and the Hope

by sukeb



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Kissing, M/M, Twisted
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kumpulan drabble Batman & Joker.</p><hr/><p>Setting atau terinspirasi oleh:<br/>#1 <b>Poppe's</b>: manga Monster<br/>#2 <b>An Endgame</b>: comic The New 52 Batman #36<br/>#3 <b>No Hero</b>: Gotham, season 2<br/>#4 wip TDKR TLC atau Batman #48</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poppe's

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokoh di sini milik DC Comics dan ditulis berdasarkan karakteristik yang menonjol dari mereka. Inspirasi dari The Killing Joke dari Alan Moore-sama & Brian Bolland dan meta story dari Monster milik Naoki Urasawa-sama. Judul diambil dari judul artikel di majalah LIFE. Tiada ambil untung dari pembuatan fic ini.

"Karena kau juga punya mulut lebar, aku harus punya mata lebar," kata pangeran bermulut semerah anggur. Pangeran bermata kelam mengangguk lalu memberi garis-garis hitam di sekeliling mata pangeran bermulut merah. Kedua jemari saling bersalaman dan keduanya berkata, "Kita akan bertemu lagi." "Sampai besok."

Orang-orang berkata mereka adalah harapan sekaligus bahaya. Yang bergaris-garis hitam di mata akan memberikan buku-buku dan mawar-mawar pada orang-orang. Tapi ia akan membawa tawa orang-orang sambil tergelak-gelak. Yang bermulut tipis, bermata kelam akan menukar mawar dan buku dengan roti, perkakas, ataupun kayu. Tapi ia akan membawa sedih orang-orang tanpa suara. Di malam lain kedua pangeran bertemu, berulang. Penduduk menjauh. Sekeliling mereka terbakar layaknya harapan dan bahaya pada bara yang sama.

Hari itu tak ada api. Malam datang bersama hujan. Pangeran bermulut merah dan pangeran bermata hitam saling berhadapan. "Saat kuambil mahkotamu, kau ambil mahkotaku," kata seorang dan seorang lain mengangguk. Kedua mahkota terlepas. Tangan pangeran bermata kelam di leher pangeran bermulut merah dan tangan pangeran bermulut merah di bahu pangeran bermata kelam.  
"Angkat senjatamu."  
"Tidak sekarang."  
"Harus sekarang."  
"Tidak mau."  
"Harus mau. Kau orang baik kan?"  
Kedua senjata terangkat. Keduanya menunjuk pada masing-masing kepala dan salah satu gemetar lebih kentara daripada yang lain. 

"Kau dulu."  
"Tidak, tidak. Kau yang duluan. Aku selalu setelahmu 'kan?"  
Sebelum kalimat kedua berakhir, ledakan menggelegar. Pangeran bermulut lebar rubuh. Kepalanya semerah mulutnya. 

Pangeran bermata lebar ambruk. Dia tertawa sambil menangis dan matanya semerah yang mati di tanah.


	2. An Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble _batjokes_ terinspirasi dari The New 52: Batman 13-17  & 34-36. Spoiler lumayan berhamburan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini dibuat dengan pertanyaan: bagaimana seandainya Batman = Harry Potter, The Joker = Voldemort? Semacam fusion. Jadi disclaimernya: JK Rowling ibunya Tom & Harry. Scott Snyder yg ditunjuk DC Comics untuk menulis The New 52 Batman, bapaknya Batman & Joker. Saya ortu angkat yang nista meski ga mengambil untung.

Apa pernah kau bayangkan; dunia ini tidak tunggal? Di salah satu dunia-dunia itu ada sesorang yang menyerupaiku, menyerupaimu. Anak laki-laki atau perempuan yang memiliki kematian orang tuaku dan anak laki-laki yang terbakar dalam dendammu pada dunia. Dua orang pendendam dan dua orang pemimpi. Kau dan aku yang berbeda. 

Dua orang sial berada dalam lingkaran milik kita.

Tapi di sana, kau hidup. Itu bagus. Itu bagus karena aku tidak membiarkanmu... Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihatmu pergi dan aku tak mampu untuk mati dan bayang-bayang bagaimana jika aku menyelamatkanmu, jika saja kau menebus kesalahanmu, jika saja kita dua orang yang berbeda; mereka mengejar-kejarku di balik setiap kenangan tentangmu.

Kalau bertanya apa yang tak berubah; salah satunya adalah harapanku. Aku berharap hidupmu bahagia. Aku harap kau merasakan cinta. Dan kau merasakannya. Kau memberikannya. Mengapa padaku?

Aku akan menyangkalnya dan menyebutnya sebagai kegilaanmu. Aku berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan sebagian dari dirimu yang kau serahkan suka rela padaku. Keluargaku kau sakiti, bagaimana bisa bersimpati padamu?

Seharusnya kau sudah menduganya. Aku malah berempati padamu. Sebab aku mengenalmu dan aku tahu di dunia yang inipun aku tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Kita terjerumus di lingkaran gelap yang sama. Aku tak mampu membawamu pada akhir. Aku tak mengingkari keengananku sementara kau...

Kau membenciku. Kau menginginkanku mati.

Cukup. Hentikan. Jangan kau sakiti.

Jangan kau sakiti.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang lebih kuinginkan untuk tidak kau sakiti? Dirimu sendiri? Atau justru aku lagi?

Aku takut kisah kita akan berakhir seperti dua orang dari dunia penuh keajaiban sana. Aku takut aku membunuhmu. Kupikir kau telah tahu tapi tetap saja aku bukan laki-laki yang kau inginkan. Aku tak mungkin bisa membunuhmu, seperti yang kau inginkan.

Kau mencoba berlalu. Kau hancurkan seisi kota, meyakinkanku bahwa aku tak bisa menolong mereka, sama seperti aku tak mampu menolongmu. Hentikan. Hentikan, J--

Sesaat aku melihat amarah di mata hijaumu setelah namamu kuucapkan lagi. Lalu kau tertawa tergelak-gelak sambil mengacungkan pistol lurus ke arahku. Di dalamnya bukan peluru namun racun yang membuatku melupakan siapa diriku dan siapa engkau yang dulu selalu memandangku dengan kekaguman dan kini memandangku dengan kebencian besar seakan ribuan panah kau tembakkan ke seluruh tubuhku.

Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan?

Apa kau sungguh ingin meninggalkanku di masa lalumu?

Kepalan tanganku menghantam wajahmu. Pistolmu meletup lebih dulu. Aku terus memukul. Kepala, lalu rusuk. Kakimu menendang lututku, tanganku meninju perutmu. Bahuku panas dan kebas. Pandanganku mengabur. Kau tertawa lebih keras. Teramat keras hingga kau tak bisa menutupi rasa sedihmu. Maka, kutarik lehermu dan dengan kedua tanganku di pipimu, kupaksa kau menghadapiku. Kau tak bisa lari dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Apa, Bats? Kau mau menciumku sekarang?"

Dan itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Menarik bibir bawahmu dengan gigiku, lalu bibir atasmu dengan mulutku. Kugigit bibirmu, aku tidak menciummu. Kau meronta dan menggigit balik. Tapi kutarik kedua lenganmu ke belakang lalu kau kudekap erat. Kukulum mulutmu hingga kau tercekat. Lalu kuciumi kau lamat-lamat.

Gotham tak pernah segelap ini dengan kedua iris hijaumu sebagai penerangnya. Tragedi yang kau inginkan, aku telah melihatnya. Kau akan sendirian dalam hari-hari panjang dan orang yang paling mengerti tentangmu hanya hidup dalam ingatan.

Jack...

Tom...

Maaf. Kali ini aku tidak ingin sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clue? 3 paragraf awal adalah Harry lalu berangsur-angsur ganti ke Bruce. Merasa ide fic ini lumayan? Silakan tinggalkan kudos atau komen :3b


	3. No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua karakter adalah milik DC Comics. Setting di Gotham episode 3 Season 2.

Ini adalah kali kedua Bruce merasa tak berdaya dalam hidupnya. Dalam kendali orang lain nyawanya berada. Satu tebasan saja, mungkin dia akan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Satu tebasan saja, mungkin dia akan meninggalkan Alfred. Juga Selina.  
  
Belati di lehernya terasa dingin dan membikin perih. Pekikan orang-orang, tawa orang yang menawannya, semua berputar-putar dan dia ingin mati saja, asal bukan Alfred. Tapi dia tak benar-benar ingin mati. Dia belum tahu siapa yang tega mengambil nyawa ibu bapaknya. Para mafia Gotham? Atau justru rekanan kerja keluarga Wayne? Atau sungguhkah hanya orang biasa yang saat itu lapar dan membutuhkan uang?  
  
Pemuda gila yang menyanderanya tertawa terkekeh. Ini pertunjukan bagi pemuda itu. Rasa takut orang-orang hanya pertunjukan semata. Mayat-mayat yang tertembak senapan otomatis hanya sekadar dekorasi. Lampu sorot menerangi mereka berdua diiringi letusan peluru. Ini pertunjukan dengan bumbu kegilaan.  
  
"Karena kita jadi kesulitan, apa yang kau katakan, Brucie-boy, ketika bisnya berhenti berjalan?"  
  
"Kubilang cukup."  
  
Suara laki-laki dan penyanderanya melepaskan dekapan maut padanya. Begitu cepat gerakan Tuan Gallavan, sekali lagi dia menyaksikan kematian di depan mata. Setelah ini pemuda itu akan ambruk.  
  
Kilasan itu kembali. Ibu memeluknya lalu tertembak. Ayah meneriakkan nama Ibu kemudian tersungkur. Keudanya tak tertolong. Dia tak ingin melihat ini lagi. Dia lari dan terus lari.  
  
Alfred.   
  
Alfred berdiri dan tak berdarah. Masih ada. Ia peluk Alfred kuat-kuat. Alfred masih hidup. Alfred memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.  
  


* * *

  
  
Selimut tebal mendekapnya dan cokelat hangat di genggaman. Pikirannya tak kunjung diam. Dia menduga sesuatu yang buruk baru saja dimulai.  
  
"Kenapa orang-orang melakukan hal seperti itu? Bahagia ketika melihat orang lain ketakutan?"  
  
Buku-buku tebal terbuka di depannya, di atas meja, memberi jarak antara Alfred dan dirinya. Ia tak suka ini. Ia juga tak suka tak mengerti kalimat di dalam buku-buku itu. Ia tak cukup pintar. Juga masih tak cukup pintar untuk menemukan pembunuh bundanya.  
  
"Aku tak mengerti mengapa ada orang-orang berpikiran seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga mereka pikir membuat orang lain takut adalah hal yang layak?"  
  
Tubuhnya bergetar. Cokelatnya tumpah ke karpet. Buru-buru ia meminta maaf pada Alfred. Alfred tidak membereskan, cuma mengambil mugnya.  
  
"Saya memiliki beberapa dugaan, Master Bruce," ujarnya sambil menyapukan jemarinya pada selimut yang dipakai Bruce. "Dia membuat orang lain takut karena dia takut, pada dunia, atau dirinya sendiri. Atau," Bruce melihat orang yang mengasuhnya tampak sedih sejenak, "dia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak dan berpikir satu-satunya hal yang membuat dirinya bermakna adalah dengan melakukan tindakan ekstrim."  
  
"Mengapa?"  
  
Alfred memijat bahu kanan Bruce. Apakah ini adalah hal lain yang belum bisa dimengerti olehnya? "Manusia tidak tahan menjalani hidup tanpa makna."  
  
Kedengarannya masuk akal. Dan kedengarannya, bukankah hal seperti itu bisa dicegah? Atau ditangani secara medis sehingga orang itu bisa kembali memiliki makna hidup?  
  
"Carl Jung. Ada di salah satu buku milikmu itu," tambah Alfred sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang terbuka. Saat ia mau mengambil satu, Alfred menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Sayangnya, dia bermimpi buruk malam itu.  
  
Di mimpinya ada seorang laki-laki, yang anehnya adalah penyanderanya, berdiri di tempat sirkus. Dia tertawa tapi hendak menangis. Laki-laki itu berkata, "Maafkan aku tapi… Tidak. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu. Sangat jauh terlambat." Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan keluarganya, istri yang mencintainya; mungkin pekerjaannya; atau yang terburuk, makna hidupnya.   
  
Bruce juga seolah tahu pertanyaan seperti apa yang diberikan pada laki-laki barusan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat hidupmu porak-poranda. Tapi siapa tahu? Mungkin aku pernah mengalaminya juga. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Kita bisa bekerja bersama. Aku bisa membantumu menjalani rehabilitasi. Kau tak perlu selalu berada dalam bahaya lagi. Kau tak perlu sendirian. Kita tak perlu saling membunuh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"  
  
Dia terbangun lalu menangis. Bahkan dalam mimpi dia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adegan tembak diambil dari scene-nya BvS karena lebih ngejleb. Adegan terakhir, iyes, diambil dari The Killing Joke. Kan saya cuma penulis kacangan yang ga bisa mengabaikan adegan Mas Bruce kelihatan manusiawi. TAPI ada fanfic yang lebih bagus dari ini dengan setting TKJ. [Half Way Accross](/works/5795281) Cobalah.


End file.
